Four Nights at Sky's
A message for Jessia Gartreua, 2013 Hello, whoever you are! Welcome to Doggy's Diner! It's a fun diner where kids can eat food, play in the Toddler Corner, or just sit back and see the show. I hope you are settled in your office! We've kinda got a ton of work to get done. Most of the animatronic characters are not too dangerous, like Sky the Cat. I've always loved Sky. But some have...done things to children in the daytime. Well, I hope you have a nice night! Sky Sky is the least aggressive of the 5. She seems safe, but can be over protective of children and hurt herself (like that one time she broke her leg), so she occasionally can be seen lunging at a wall in the office, which attracts the others in. She starts on Night 1, 2AM in the Snack Bar. Her path is Snack Bar>Hall1>Toddler Corner>Women's Room>Hall2 and back. In the day, she sells snacks. Every time a kid asks "Sky, can I have a snack?" she will ask "Which one?" and give the kids what they want. Also she performs on the stage. She can sing pop songs like "Shake it Off" and twitch her ears and flick her tail. Trivia * Sky is the only character to be in 2 games. (SPOILERS OOOPS) * Sky is Doggie's best friend and they also sell snacks together. * Sky is on four legs, like all the other stage animatronics. * Sky's paws are fuzzy. The only other characters with fuzzy paws are Trap and Flopsy. OOOOOO Doggie Doggie was an old guard robot at a jail in 1997, but she is now revised as a snack seller/performer. She usually has an iPod around her neck (Not like the iPod touch but a 2001 iPod). He starts on Night 2, 5AM in the Snack Bar. She is not very aggressive, all she's been caught doing is pushing kids away. His path is Snack Bar>Dining Room>Hall1>Supply Closet. She can rarely go to your Office. In the day she sells snacks with his BFF, Sky. Unlike Sky, Doggy takes the money and puts it in a jar. Actually, if anyone gives her anything, he'll put it in a jar. Also he performs on the stage. He hits a random song on his iPod (not shown in picture) and Sky and Blackpearl sing along while Doggy just bops. Trivia * Doggy is very controversial. People don't know what gender he is, and he has been known to snap if kids touch her tail. I'm not gonna reveal the gender >:) * Doggie's iPod is wired to her chest. Blackpearl Blackpearl is the most evil and mysterious animatronic character in the diner. He is a performer on stage in the day, but at night he is known to give violent attacks to walls, trashcans, and even guards. He starts on Night 2, 3AM at the Stage. His path is Stage>Dining Room>Hall2>Supply Closet>Office. In the day he usually sits around on stage, but when his partners (Sky and Doggie) come back from selling food, Blackpearl powers up. He sings along to Doggy's iPod while bobbing. Trivia * He has the plainest design of all the characters, with no markings or accessories. (MAKE FANART XD) * He has killed a child after hours before. (AAA MORE SPOILERS) Trap NOTE: TRAP IS NOT A TOY ANIMATRONIC JUST BECAUSE SHE HAS PINK CHEEKS! Trap is one of the first animatronics made here. She, like Flopsy, is an animatronic in the Toddler Corner. She plays games with kids. Trap is not very aggressive, but she is often first to kill you. She starts on Night 1, 3AM at the Kid's Corner. Her path is Kid's Corner>Hall2>Office. There is also a special easter egg of Trap called MB%T.rap. If you know anything about MB%T.rap, please call hgvfghfgfghfghgftredfghj *static* Flopsy Flops starts on Night 2, 5AM in the Toddler Corner. Her path is Kid's Corner>Dining Room>Hall1>Snack Bar>Women's Restroom>Office. She helps kids draw and plays games in the daytime. She is usually friendly, but once she stabbed a kid in the arm with a marker and nearly killed him. Next Up... A story is set here, too. Many visitors know that Sky and Blackpearl are opposites, and they DO NOT attract. So, what happens when a kid gets caught in Doggy's Diner, something they have different opinions on? Find out in A Tale of Two Kitties!Category:Games